Double Imprint?
by xXIt'sJustSoFluffyXx
Summary: Renesmee gets her first feelings for Jacob, but Seth's imprint could mess up what Jake was waiting for all these years.
1. So Close

**Double Imprint?**

**AN: It's 2:30AM, I read fanfiction, I ate chocolate and I need to write. Hah! Check out my other story All Because of a Kiss. Um... Renesmee knows about wolves but not about imprints. Yet.**  
><strong>Don't be a hater and review ;)<strong>

**Disclaimer-**

**Edward: Hello Master.**

**EC139: Um...What?**

**Edward: You own me.**

**EC139: Ha! I wish.**

**Edward: So you don't own me?**

**EC139: Nope... I don't own Twilight sorry.**

**Edward: Well this just got awkward...**

**Rated T**

**Summary: Renesmee gets her first feelings for Jacob, but Seth's imprint could mess up what Jake was waiting for all these years.**

**NPOV**

My stomach tingled. This was so wrong. Jacob was my best friend, my brother. I couldn't be feeling this. Besides, I was only 5 in human years. My father would have a fit, if I let my thoughts slip for a second.

My father, Edward. I loved him like crazy, but it was awkward now that I was the around the same age, physically, as him. I could usually block him from reading my thoughts, thank goodness, but he usually knew what was going on anyway.

I yanked on my favorite v-neck tee shirt and skinny jeans. I couldn't wait to see Jake today. He was all over my thoughts these days. I smiled and thought, 'Oh well.'

My mother, Bella, called me from downstairs, "Renesmee! Jacob's here."

I squealed. I checked my outfit again. I called back to my mother, "I'm coming!"

I sighed, here goes.

I walk-ran downstairs and almost went straight into his arms. I skidded and pulled to a stop.

There he was. Jacob, my Jacob. The one I wanted so badly. I was out of his league. He probably thought I was his annoying little sister. At this point I didn't care. I was that desperate for him to notice me.

He laughed and said, "In a hurry Ness?"

His laugh, his voice, I was momentarily stunned. I shook my head and smiled, "Sorry, I'm just really excited for tonight."

He was taking me to the reservation to talk to the other wolves. For some reason this was the first time I got to meet them. Whenever I asked why everyone just shrugged and said it was too dangerous. It just made me more excited to finally be there.

Jacob smiled back, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

He was so energetic, so perfect, so Jacob.

My mother handed me my purse and told me to be careful. My father was staring daggers at Jake. Really? I sighed.

We finally left before Aunt Alice got a chance to give me grief about my outfit.

Jacob went off into the woods and came back as a wolf. In my head I was screaming with joy. This was way more fun than sitting in a car. I loved feeling the wind rush through my copper hair. And I was also closer to Jake. I mentally scolded myself. Jacob is a brother, not a boyfr- I shivered. Boyfriend, is that what I wanted?

Jacob tilted his head and tried to raise an eyebrow. He looked so goofy, being in wolf form. I laughed and climbed onto his back.

\( 'o' \) |( 'o' )| (/ 'o'/) **(AN: Um...I didn't want to use a boring line or something..see it? They're dancing?)**

We were there in minutes. I climbed off and tried to straighten my clothes. Ugh! All that time trying to fix my hair for Jake, gone!

He walked back to the forest to phase and put his clothes back on.

Jacob emerged and smiled. He said, "Tryin' to sneak a peek, Nessie?"

I blushed...oops. I laughed nervously, did he really think that I was trying to look at him naked? Was I trying to?

"You wish. Come on, Jake, I wanna see everyone."

He laughed and led me to the campfire. A group of people were sitting around it. We took our seats on a log on the far side.

Jacob started to introduce me, "Sam, Emily, Embry, Paul, Jared, dad, Sue, Leah, Seth, this is Renesmee."

They all waved hi and began to eat. It looked like I missed something. I looked at Jacob raising an eyebrow.

He sighed and said, "I figured you'd fall asleep during the talking part."

Oh. I bet that was Jake for, 'You took too long on your hair and missed it, but I'm going to be nice about it.' Great. I blushed.

Everybody sat there eating in talking to each other. I was the only one without someone to talk to. I couldn't help but squirm and fidget, so to save myself from embarrassment I looked at the other people to try and remember their names.

The girl with the short hair was Leah. It looked like she had a scowl on her face.

The boy sitting next to her must have been Seth. He was looking back at me oddly, I blushed. Why was he staring back at me? Did I have something in my teeth? Maybe a stain on my

_"Yeowch! Paul!"_

I looked over to see that the guys were playing soccer. I guess I was too caught up with Seth to notice. Apparently Paul had smacked a soccer ball full force into Embry's shoulder. Embry was massaging his shoulder now. I wondered if he was okay.

I turned back to the Seth guy to ask, but he was gone. I turned back to watch and see if Embry was okay, but the game was already in full swing. Dang, these guys were like freaking ninjas.

I spent the rest of the time watching Jake and his teammates. After about ten minutes the game was over. Jacob ran to me with a giant grin and surrounded me with a bear hug. Even though I wasn't physically a five year old now, he was still bigger than me. He whispered, "Guess who won?"

Yes! I knew my Jacob would win. I smiled and looked up into his eyes. He looked back at me and started to lean in. Oh my gosh! Was he going to kiss me?

I reached up on my tiptoes and we were about to kiss. Almost there.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two..

**_SMACK!_**

What? In front of me Jake was growling at Seth. Wait...Seth?

**AN: So... Five reviews if you want the next chapter? :) I really did write most of this like at 2:30 AM so I was waiting until now to make sure I didn't write something **_**really**_**messed up haha.**

Oh and here's a teenie peek into the next chapter.

**JPOV**

My first instinct was to go and rip his head off.

He looked angry, and I wondered why. I walked up to him and growled. "What is your problem?"

Seth snarled right back.

**Like? Five reviews and a new chapter : )**

**Um...one more thing. I wrote another story but should I upload it? Here's the summary.**

**Please Don't Go**

**Summary: Bella suffers from abuse and is on the brink of a mental breakdown. But can a certain someone turn her life around?**

**I'm not sure whether or not it should be rated M.**

**Upload? **


	2. What's With These Clearwaters?

**Double Imprint?**

**AN: Hello! Thanks for the reviews :) I was unsure of posting this chapter because I was afraid it would't be good enough, but here it is. I still don't know if I should upload _Please_ _Don't_ _Go_ (the summary is on the end of the last chapter :)). Anyway, enjoy! **

**JPOV**

Edward was going to kill me.

I knew this was coming for a while. I've loved Ness more than a friend for way too long. So when I had her in my arms tonight I couldn't help myself.

I leaned closer to her. I could see her beautiful chocolate eyes staring back. Nessie stood up on her tiptoes. I leaned in closer.

I was so close. I could almost feel her lips on mine. Just a couple more sec-

_**SMACK**_!

What? There was a sore spot on my cheek where I was hit with a ball. I grew furious. I was waiting for this for too long! Who was the idiot who messed it up? I looked around. I saw Seth standing by looking angry.

My first instinct was to go and rip his head off.

I couldn't do it, my sweet Renesmee was here and she would never look at me the same way if I did, but if I smacked him it wouldn't be murder. My body shivered and I was about to phase. Nessie stroked my cheek with her small hand. I smiled, but that didn't change anything. I kissed her cheek and ran off to Seth.

He looked angry, and I wondered why. I walked up to him and growled. "What is your problem?"

Seth snarled right back, "What's _your_ problem!"

What?

"My problem is that I was about to kiss my girl but then SOMEONE had to chuck a ball at my head!"

His face paled. He mumbled something along the lines of girlfriend and sorry. Seth ran into the forest and didn't come back.

Renesmee's face was frozen. Oh. I guess I shouted loud enough for the whole rez to hear. lifted her hand to my face.

She was confused. We all were. Seth was the nicest one of us all. Why did he freak out like that when I almost kissed Renesmee?

I sighed. The moment was ruined. Ness gave me a small smile and touched my face.

_'You should go after him. He looked upset.'_

I sighed again. As much as I loved Seth, I still had the prettiest girl in the world in front of me.

_'Please Jake? For me?'_

Ugh, when she puts it like that I can't say no. Stupid imprint, not that she knew about it either way.

I ran into the forest and phased. Oops, forgot about the pants. I would have to go find one of the pairs I hid all over the rez. Poor Billy, this was the third pair I messed up this week. He had to pay for all the replacements until I got a "real job".

I searched for Seth's mind but couldn't find him. Seth was traveling human? I sniffed the air, searching for his scent. I couldn't find it. How did he do that? I knew his scent by heart and it wasn't there.

I returned to the campfire and found Nessie talking with Leah. She looked happy enough. I walked closer, it sounded like Leah was talking about Seth.

Nessie saw me and motioned me over. I smiled as I walked over and kissed her cheek.

Leah coughed uncomfortably. Hah! She went on as if I wasn't there.

"Yes, I mean, he is the sweetest one out of us all. We all have our hateful thoughts, but Seth has none. I'm proud to have him as a brother."

Nessie smiled. I wondered how long Leah went on and on about Seth. I decided to save Nessie.

I whispered in her ear, "If you're tired, we can go home."

_'Yes Jake. I'm sorry.' _

Renesmee yawned. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I leaned in to kiss her again. Or not really again, because the first time was kinda messed up.

Leah screamed. Nessie jerked away. UGH! What was it with these Clearwaters?

Nessie looked concerned when she asked, "Oh my gosh! Leah are you okay?"

She couldn't be that close to Leah right? If something bad happened I needed to get Ness out and _fast_. What happened?

Leah calmed down and said, "Oops, I thought there was a spider."

WOW. Really? I give up. I was going to bring Nessie home and I was going to do this right.

I grumbled and grabbed Nessie's hand. She caught on to what I was doing. She screamed, "Bye Leah!"

I rolled my eyes. Ness could be so crazy sometimes and I loved it. I carried her bridal style to the edge of the rez. I went into the woods to phase.

She climbed on my back. I ran as fast as possible back to leech territory. I wanted my kiss.

Nessie climbed off of my back and smiled. She said, "Thank you Jake. I loved meeting all of your family and friends. I had a lot of fun."

I was glad she still had fun after all of that Seth mess. Speaking of Seth mess, she forgot to ask what happened. I hoped she wouldn't remember.

"No problem Ness. They all loved you."

She blushed. It looked like Bella's blush, only better. She gasped and said, "Oh! I almost forgot! What happened with Seth?"

I guess today was not my lucky day. I told her the truth, "I tried to follow him. He wasn't a wolf so I couldn't see where he was. His scent wasn't anywhere. It's like Seth dissapeared."

She frowned. Why was she frowning? Then she smiled and raised her hand to touch my cheek.

_'Goodnight Jake. Can I see you tomorrow?'_

Of course she would. I would've went to see her even if she didn't ask for it.

I nodded and she leaned forward_,_

_Finally,_

And kissed my cheek. I sighed. Yup, this was not my day.

_'I would have loved to do more, Jake, but my father is coming.'_

Ah. No need to explain further. None of us wanted to face the wrath of Edward. I said, "Goodnight my Renesmee. I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled and said, "Goodnight my Jacob, I can't wait."

I heard leaves rustle and smelled Edward coming closer. I sighed and phased. I ran just far enough to make sure she was okay. I would get that kiss. I had to.

In the distance I heard a pained wolf's howl.

**AN: Like the bit about Leah and the spider? Six reviews before Chapter 3. :) **

**Here's a sneak peek.**

**SPOV**

I looked at her and gasped. She was no doubt the most beautiful person on Earth. I felt drawn to her, and my eyes widened.

There was that feeling. She was my new reason for living. I wanted nothing but her. She was the only thing holding me here.

And I didn't even know her name yet.


	3. On My Own

**Double Imprint**

**AN: Umm...I'm actually speechless. Weird right? XD**

**All of my stories go unBeta'd. Are they okay? I'm just more careful when I write. Huh. I guess I'm not speechless :) I decided to upload this chapter even though I don't have all the reviews *sniffle* Chapter 3 - Enjoy**

**EpicCupcake139**

**SPOV**

The rush of wind running through my hair was soothing. I figured I'd need it considering what happened earlier.

I looked at her and gasped. She was no doubt the most beautiful person on Earth. I felt drawn to her, and my eyes widened.

There was that feeling. She was my new reason for living. I wanted nothing but her. She was the only thing holding me here.

And I didn't even know her name.

I would never do that to my bro Jake. Believe me, I was super excited to see him tonight. I haven't seen him in 5 years almost. Neither of us aged, so we haven't imprinted and wanted to have children and a long happy life with family.

I didn't know why I got so mad all of a sudden. I knew I imprinted on her, but I didn't know they were together, together. I guess that's why I freaked. I was jealous.

I wanted to be the one hugging her. I wanted to be the one running my fingers through her beautiful copper hair. I wanted to be the one kissing her. I wanted to be hers.

When Jake leaned in to kiss her my heart broke. It was like he was stealing a part of me I didn't know I had. He was taking my heart away with him.

I had to do something, or I would die right there on the spot. So I kicked the first thing I saw. It just happened to be a ball.

I never meant to hurt him. I would never do that. He was my pack Alpha. When I heard that SMACK! I panicked. What did I do?

When he called her his girl I figured it out. They were dating. She was probably in love with him. What chance did I have?

I realized another problem. If Jacob commanded me as Alpha to leave her alone I had to. He had the power to pry me from my imprint, leaving me in perpetual pain.

On the other hand, if I wasn't in his pack then I didn't have to listen to him. That's what I decided I'd do.

My mind felt smaller. When I was in the pack there was always that weird echoey thing going on. This felt more private.

Quieter.

More peaceful.

...Boring even.

Even if Jacob did hold the heart of my imprint, I still missed him telling me to shut up. This was so lonely.

I didn't care. I bathed in the spring and rolled around to cover my scent. I'm being stupid now. I needed my family, my friends. I just wasn't sure if Jacob was a part of that category anymore. As annoying as Leah was, I needed her advice.

That could wait. I needed my alone time. I had to think.

There was a rustle in the distance. Jacob? I walked closer cautiously. I wasn't sure if all the mud could still cover my scent.

"I tried to follow him. He wasn't a wolf so I couldn't see where he was. His scent wasn't anywhere. It's like Seth disappeared."

It worked? Hah! Nice job Jacob.

She frowned. She frowned? Was she worried? Did she like me?

She smiled, and I nearly fainted. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I inhaled. She didn't smell quite human. Why was that? Maybe...vampire? What? It didn't matter what species she smelled like, because she also smelled of chestnuts and raspberries. Such a lovely scent.

She raised a hand to stroke his cheek. She leaned into him and kissed his cheek. A small part of me died.

"Goodnight my Renesmee. I'll see you tomorrow."

Renesmee. I was too distracted to hear her name at the campfire. Her name was so beautiful, so original. And uniq-

HIS Renesmee? See her TOMORROW? Forget the small part of me that died, I was now dead.

"Goodnight my Jacob. I can't wait."

Her Jacob. If I was dead earlier, it felt like someone brought me back to life, just to kill me all over again.

I ran away. If I stayed any longer, I don't know what I would have done.

I reached the upper mountains and let out a loud painful cry. It symbolized all of the feelings I had right now. Mostly sadness, mixed in with hate and love.

It was a loud anguished cry.

I needed to fix this. I didn't want this pain anymore. Renesmee. I had to win her heart. Forget Jacob, I needed her. I _imprinted._

I let out another cry. Tomorrow, tomorrow this would be done.

**AN: *walks out timidly* was it okay? Seth doesn't know that Jake imprinted because Jake took a temporary leave to protect Nessie. He never heard Jake's thoughts after Jake imprinted. **

**Don't shoot me if it was bad please. I don't think I wrote it that well from Seth's POV. **

**Who do you want to end up with Renesmee? I mean, I'm pretty sure I know what I want to do, but what do you want?**

**Five reviews for Chapter 4? Oh and I have the next two chapters already written so I'm just waiting for reviews :/ Sorry- but reviews motivate me to write more :) I'm sorry if this story is boring right now, but I promise it gets more interesting**.

**Sneak peek!**

**NPOV**

My dad cleared his throat and said, "Renesmee, did Jacob tell you about imprinting?"

What? I said, "No...what is it?"

Dad's face dropped. This "imprinting" couldn't be that bad, could it? My mom spoke up, "Edward, I don't think it's our place to tell her."

Tell me what?

Dad gripped the edge of the stool next to him. It left a tiny dent. He said, "She needs to know. They are both unaware of it, and I don't want to see what will happen to her if she doesn't choose."

Choose what?


	4. Double Imprint?

**Double Imprint?**

**AN: Okay. In the last chapter, when Seth pulled away from the pack, it's like what Jacob did in Breaking Dawn, before Seth and Leah joined.. He isn't starting his own pack, just kindof going alone. He thinks it's worth going by himself so that Jacob can't come between him and Renesmee. And when Jacob took a break I meant he stopped phasing for a while and acted human for Nessie until she was older. And when he did start phasing again, he didn't want to be part of a pack for a while, so he just went by himself like a lone wolf? Does that help? It's kindof confusing but...yeah. End of long AN. So here is Chapter 4 :)**

**Oh and if you have any questions or find any grammatical errors, spelling errors, etc. PM me so that I can fix it. Thank you!**

**EpicCupcake139**

**NPOV**

"Renesmee?"

It seemed like nothing was going my way tonight. Seth messed up our first kiss, Leah messed up our makeup first kiss, and my father came too close for a third try. I sighed and called out, "Over here Dad."

My dad ran over here faster than I thought he could manage. He looked nervous. He asked, "Are you okay? Why are you out here alone?"

That was why? Did he not think I could stand outside for a minute? I sighed, "Dad I'm fine. Jake just dropped me off. He had pack stuff to do."

Dad relaxed. Thank goodness. If he thought Jake left me out here stranded Jake would wake up to the wrath of Edward Cullen. My dad smiled and said, "Here, Renesmee, let's go inside and we can get something to eat."

He handed me a sweater. Thank goodness, it was getting chilly. We ran back to the house.

My family was sitting in the family room. They were perfectly still and it looked like they were waiting for something.

My dad cleared his throat and said, "Renesmee, did Jacob tell you about imprinting?"

What? I said, "No...what is it?"

Dad's face dropped. This imprinting couldn't be that bad, could it? My mom spoke up, "Edward, I don't think it's our place to tell her."

Tell me what?

Dad gripped the edge of the stool next to him. It left a tiny dent. He said, "She needs to know. They are both unaware of it, and I don't want to see what will happen to her if she doesn't choose."

Choose what?

My dad turned to face me. He started to talk slowly, carefully, "Imprinting is a wolf process where a shapeshifter finds their true love. They will do anything for their imprint. They're bound in ways that are almost unexplainable. It happens when the shapeshifter first sees their imprint."

Um...okay? What were they getting at? I said, "And this involves me how...?"

Mom stood up and ran her fingers through my hair. She said, "Renesmee, Jacob imprinted on you when you were a baby."

He what! My Jacob? He _imprinted _on me? While I was a baby? I scrunched my face up. Disgusting.

I must have let my mind slip because Mom laughed and said, "Edward, you forgot to tell her the other half of the story. Quil and Claire?"

If he could, I bet he would have blushed. He said, "I'm sorry love, when shapeshifters imprint, they become whatever the imprint needs, a brother, a best friend, a lover. Jacob didn't love you like that when you were a baby."

Ohhhhhh. That made way more sense. I swear I almost puked before he explained that.

So Jacob was mine? I always called him my Jacob, but I never actually thought about what I was saying. I smiled, Jake was mine.

Then something else registered in my mind. 'I don't want to see what will happen to her if she doesn't choose.' Choose what?

"What did I need to choose Dad?"

He gripped the stool again. I heard it crack under the pressure. Everyone else in the room squirmed. I barely noticed they were there until now. Vampires don't squirm. Or at least not here.

Dad finally let go of the table and looked down. He asked, "Last night at the campfire, did you meet Seth?"

Um...Seth? "Yes?"

He cleared his throat. "Do you like him?"

Did I what? "Um...yes?"

My mother stepped in. She said, "Renesmee honey, your father was running and he saw Seth. He imprinted on you too."

Seth...he imprinted on me? How did this work? What say did I have in this?

"Seth... He saw Jacob almost kiss me and he-"

My dad gripped the chair and nearly broke it. "JACOB KISSED YOU?"

Oops. "Dad! He _almost _kissed me. And that's not the point! Seth freaked out and smacked Jake with a ball before he kissed me."

He relaxed again. I swear if vampires could, he would have had an aneurism. He said, "I don't know what we should do about this. This has never happened before. So I guess you're just going to have to choose."

Choose? What would happened to whoever I didn't choose? I loved Jake, but what would happen to Seth? He seemed so nice and sweet and cute and cool and- cute? I really thought that? Did I _like _Seth? Oh no...

Mom said, "I'm sorry Renesmee, but your father and I need to go research old Quileute legends. Be in bed by 9:30."

All of this going on and she's worried about my bedtime? I laughed dryly, "Okay Mom, goodnight."

They went upstairs and I headed to our cottage. Ah. Nothing like home. I remembered my mother's wishes and got ready for bed.

I walked into my bedroom and froze. Even in the darkness, I could tell that somebody was already there.

**AN: Yay! Chapter four done! 5 Reviews for Chapter 5?**

**No sneak peek because I don't want to give away who the visitor is.**


	5. Late Night Visitor

**Double Imprint?**

**AN: Thank you so so so much for the reviews. - Enjoy!**

**NPOV**

I screamed. What else could I do? Shove my hand against the person and say 'Go away?'?

The visitor turned around. My room was still black. Why wasn't anyone coming yet? Oh. Right. I have soundproof walls and doors. My parents didn't want anything to wake me up while I was sleeping.

The visitor walked towards me and I ran. I ran out to the living room, hoping I could get to a phone. Then the visitor ran after me and crashed. We both landed on the floor in the hallway.

A cool breeze came in through the window. I caught the attacker's scent. Half human, half wolf. I thought of Jake. This mysterious person was not Jake. The scent was off alittle. Something I hadn't smelled before.

The attacker got off me and stood up. I rolled onto my back. Seth!

Seth held out a hand to me. I laced my fingers in his and was shocked to see how perfectly we fit together. He blushed and said, "Oh my gosh Renesmee, I am so sorry about that! Are you okay?"

I was still shocked. A bunch of things hit me that second. 1. Seth didn't go missing like Jacob thought he did. 2. He went to see me. 3. I possibly liked him...alot. And 4. He probably liked me too.

Seth must have been worried I was so quiet. I said softly, "I'm fine, Seth. Don't worry."

He still looked worried. This was something my Jacob would do, but this wasn't my Jacob. This was "my Seth"? I felt guilty for liking Seth, even if it was just a little bit. I'm not saying it wasn't, or was, I mean, UGH, I don't know. I just don't know.

"What are you doing here?"

He blushed again and said, "I wanted to talk to you."

Did he know I knew about the imprint? I had better just let him do this his way. I don't want to offend him or something.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

WHAT? But...I...Jake..he...ARGH! I can't believe he was saying this. I had mixed emotions; happiness, confusion, anger, sadness.

And why did he choose this way to tell me? I I didn't already kind of know about imprinting, I don't know how I would've reacted. At least my parents sat everyone down and kinda did it sex-talk style. This was just blunt and out there.

My face paled. I just realized I loved Jacob only a few weeks ago. Now I had Seth too. Why me?

Seth must have seen my reaction because he backed away. He said, "I'm sorry Renesmee. I know you don't even know me, but I still love you. I have since I first saw you. I just didn't want to lose any chances by not telling you. I know you love Jacob. And you probably don't even like me after what I did. I'll just leave you alone now."

"No!" I blurted out before I had a chance to think. Why did I want him to stay?

Seth smiled. He looked so wonderful when he did, so cute, so loveab- I did it again. Instant guilt washed over me. I tried to fix what I said, "I - I mean... Don't leave yet. It's uhh dark and I'm scared?"

Oh great. It came out like a question. Now he would think- "Renesmee, do you like me?"

The one question I couldn't answer. I mean, honestly, I did like him...sorta. "I..umm...I'm dating Jake right now and umm I can't..um.."

I wondered how long this inability to talk thing would last. I needed him here, with me. I opened my mouth to talk, but was silenced as I heard my parents coming. I looked at the clock. 10:42 PM, sorry Mom.

How would I explain this? I had Seth over at 10:42 PM, he was shirtless, both of our hair was messed up, and I had Seth shaped bruises on my arms and back. Yup, I was dead.

Jacob...I needed my Jacob. Now!

"Seth, they're coming! Go out my window."

He looked shocked and then embarrassed as he tried to squeeze through the window again. I assumed that's how he got in my house in the first place. I whispered, "Quick!"

I grabbed an air freshener and sprayed it all over my room and the hallway. Then I tried to pop some popcorn.

My mother walked in first. "Air freshener?" She gestured to the hall.

I tried to smile as I said, "Um..I accidentally burnt some popcorn. Sorry!"

Mom smiled. Oh thank goodness, I thought I would have to tell her what actually happened.

I went back to my bedroom grabbing the newly popped popcorn. I plopped down on the bed. Seth loved me, probably as much as Jacob did. What should I do now?

Jacob was always there for me, since I was born. He was MY Jake. He was my best friend, my "adopted" brother, he was the first boy I loved. He was my first everything and I loved him so much, it almost hurt.

But Seth, he couldn't be there for me because he had never seen me. He tried his hardest with Jake in the way. I wanted to get to know him better, and I knew I at least liked him by now. Then again, I met him practically yesterday. That's a kinda short time to develop feelings.

But, I couldn't have feelings for Jacob when I was younger because my body wasn't ready yet. So what does that leave me with? Oh right, nothing.

I sighed and went over to door to try and get to the kitchen. I was surprised she bought that popcorn excuse. I hate popcorn.

I paused, my parents were in the hallway. I heard my father's voice.

"You smell Seth too, right?"

Then my mother's.

"Yes...what should we do?"

He sighed. "Nothing. Just hope for the best."

They weren't going to help? At all? Thanks alot.

I crawled towards the window. Seth's scent still lingered. I went back to lock my door.

I wrote in a note,

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry if I scared you when you missed my heartbeat or checked in and saw I wasn't there. I have to do something, and I'll be home as soon as possible. Please don't worry._

_Renesmee_

I folded up the note and left it on my pillow. I hope I'll be back in time. It's better if they don't catch me at all.

I climbed out the window. It was cold outside, and I shivered. Of course I wouldn't have the common sense to grab a jacket. Oh well.

I knew I could get something warm to wear where I was going anyway. I started running, stopping only to make sure nobody heard me.

I was at his door in minutes. I knocked frantically, my teeth chattering.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

**AN: So... Who's the guy at the end? Haha. I mean, I know, but you don't so...um... Anywayyyys, five reviews for Chapter 6?**

**No sneak peek - the identity of the person at the end must stay secret...**


	6. So Close, Yet So Far

**Double Imprint**

**AN: ..I should really be studying...I guess not then. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And I'm really sorry about not updating earlier. School and stuff...**

**Oh and I have another Jake/Renesmee story coming out. It's called All For You. So if you have any free time check it out later...hopefully after I get around to uploading it and after you review? Lol, on with the story..**

**EpicCupcake139**

**JPOV**

I heard someone knocking at the door, and I walked over to open it. Who visits at 11:00 anyway?

I made it to the door and hesitated. The heartbeat right outside was quicker than average, and I could smell her sweet scent of chestnuts and raspberries. I flung the door open.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

She sniffled and jumped into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her. I guided her to my bedroom and sat her down on the bed. I leaned into her and inhaled. Seth?

"Nessie! What did Seth do to you?"

She stammered, "Nothing. I...I just needed to be with you right now."

"Renesmee... I love you and just want you to be safe. You can tell me anything."

She started crying. What did I say? She snuggled into my chest and I held her there.

After five minutes of crying, Renesmee looked up to face me. Her eyes were puffy and I swear I am going to kill Seth. I rubbed her back as I spoke, "Nessie? What happened?"

She raised her hand to my cheek.

_'Please, my Jacob, don't interrupt. Here is what happened."_

_Renesmee was walking down the hall to her bedroom. She screamed when she saw someone there. Nessie ran to the hall, but the intruder crashed into her._

_Seth!_

_He was talking to her now. "I love you."_

_Renesmee wrote her parents a note and came to my place._

She lowered her hand. That didn't seem like the full story. "You edited!" I accused her.

I wanted to see what cut out, but I also didn't want to see. I had already felt her emotions, and that in itself was pretty bad. She liked Seth too. Maybe even loved.

I started to kiss her hair. "Nessie, did Seth hurt you?"

"No...it's just that my parents say that I have to choose. And I don't want to make the wrong desicion."

What? She was going to pick me right? I

couldn't live with myself if she picked Seth. I need her like people need oxygen. Renesmee was my life.

I stroked her hair. What was I going to do? It looked like Nessie might pick Seth. I can't believe that practically yesterday I almost kissed her, and now someone was taking her away from me.

Renesmee looked up at me, again. I stared into her eyes. They were still beautiful, even though they were puffy. I leaned in.

What if she did like Seth better than me? What if she didn't want to kiss me? What if I-

Renesmee pushed herself up to kiss me. Our lips finally touched for the first time. She leaned onto the bed and I laid down with her. Her tiny hands twisted in my hair.

I deepened the kiss, wanting more and more of my Renesmee. My tongue grazed her bottom lip. Her lips parted. Our tongues fought for dominance and I won. I explored her mouth, and she moaned. Oh..my..

I pulled back abruptly. If I went any further Edward would kill me. Literally. I whispered, "Renesmee, I love you and I want to go further, but your father would murder me."

Renesmee sighed, she knew I was right.

_The whole family was sitting in the living room. Edward had finished telling her what imprinting was._

I sighed, I wanted to be the one to tell her about the way I felt.

_"Seth... He saw Jacob almost kiss me and he-"_

_Edward gripped the chair and nearly broke it. "JACOB KISSED YOU?"_

"Damn, I'd hate to see what would happen if we did more."

Renesmee laughed. Wait...imprinting...choose... No!

"Renesmee, tell me Seth didn't imprint on you, tell me please," I pleaded.

Renesmee looked down. Agh, no! I swear I am going to kill the little-

"Jacob please! Please don't do anything to him, please," she begged. I sighed, what if she really did like him better?

My cell phone rang. I took this as an excuse not to promise anything. Or at least not to kill Seth.

It was a text,

_'Hey Jake, wanna hang at my place? ;)_

_Leah'_

I groaned, of course it was Leah. Leah had been bombarding me with texts lately. There were at least ten, fifteen, twenty? And that was just in the past couple of hours.

_'Jake! Seth isn't here, wanna hang?_

_Leah'_

_'Hey, I'm bored, wanna do something?_

_Leah'_

_'JAKE! WHY HAVEN'T YOU FREAKIN REPLIED YET?_

_Leah'_

I started to delete them. 1% done, 2% done, 3% done... Renesmee snatched the phone from my hand. She hit the end button, canceling the deleting.

She giggled and said, "Now, who is my Jakey texting at midnight?"

No! Crud, all of Leah's messages, ALL of them were opened, and only five were deleted so far.

I tried to grab the phone back, but she jumped up on the desk and held out her hand to say stop. I didn't care, I kept trying to reach the phone.

"What are you hiding Jakey?"

She flicked the touch screen. All of Leah's messages were there. Renesmee's eyes widened. Tears flooded her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She whimpered and threw the phone at me.

Renesmee ran to the door and flung it open. It was snowing. She was barely wearing any clothes. I screamed, "Nessie! Wait!"

I could hear her sobbing as she ran all the way to her house. I ran after her, but she shouted, " Go away Jacob! I don't want to see you ever again!"

No!

I still tried to follow her, but when I got to the door, it was bolted shut. Her windows were too.

Oh gosh, no!

I went back to my place and plopped down on the bed. Nessie's scent was still there. I sighed, I can't believe that just happened. After Seth, Leah was going down.

I unlocked my phone to see what message she saw. I gasped.

_'Jakey! Why don't you come over to my place?_

_xoxo Leah'_

Attached was a picture of her in her bra. I didn't know the messages were this bad! I usually just ignored them altogether. I never actually read one until tonight.

I sighed, what could I do now?

I grabbed a blanket and rushed out the door. I didn't stop running until I was right outside her window. I laid down and waited.

**AN: ...like it? Tell your friends about this story, every hit and visitor makes me smile! Friends, uncles, aunts, dogs, sister, brother, frog, ANYBODY. Okay I'm done ;) 7 reviews before Chapter 7? Oh and I'll try and update right after I hit seven. I officially finished writing the whole story :)**

**Sneak peek~**

**SPOV**

"Go away Mom."

"I'm not your mother."

"...Go away Dad."

I laughed and replied, "I'm not your father."

"Jacob, don't make me pull out my taser."

**~Okay..so it's not the BEST excerpt, but I couldn't find another that would fit...so you're stuck with this, sorry! :)~**


	7. Comforting Interrupted

**Double Imprint**

**AN: Second to last chapter! Umm or third... It depends on how much you want to read... Umm... Yeah. I decided on my ending, but I'm not sure if it will work...or if I can write it. I was too bored to wait for more reviews so...this got uploaded early :)**

**I have another Jacob/Renesmee story! I have four chapters ready for uploading and go check it out if you have time. It's called All For You. Here's the summary-**

**All For You - Jacob is waiting for Renesmee to fall in love with him, but what he doesn't know is that she already has. Renesmee thinks he will imprint on another girl and tries to distance herself from him. A certain person kidnaps Renesmee and leaves Jacob hanging. Will Jacob ever find Renesmee and tell her how he feels?**

**Okay that's it. Long AN over, so enjoy the story - Tell your friends, brother, sister, dog, cat, uncle, aunt, frogs, anybody and review :)**

**EpicCupcake139**

**SPOV**

I was on my way to Embry's house, when I heard Renesmee crying. She was running top speed towards the cottage. I followed her scent back to Jacobs house.

I growled. What did Jacob do? I swear I'm going to kill him, if he did anything to hurt her.

I followed Renesmee back to her house. I knocked on the front door. Bella's face appeared. She smiled and said, "Seth! Come on in."

I walked in and saw the whole house for the first time. It was a small, homey cottage. Edward was sitting on the couch. He gestured to the hallway to my right. He said, "She's in her bedroom, first door on the right. She didn't tell us what was wrong, maybe you could find out?"

I nodded and walked down the long hallway. It was covered with pictures of Renesmee. Renesmee with Bella, Renesmee with Edward, but mostly Renesmee with Jacob. I sighed, why could I be there for her?

I was about to the door when I heard muffled crying. I knocked on the door gently.

"Go away Mom."

"I'm not your mother."

"...Go away Dad."

I laughed and replied, "I'm not your father."

"Jacob, don't make me pull out my taser."

I laughed again, "It's me, Seth."

"Come in..."

I opened the door. Renesmee was on her bed, covered in tissues. She brushed them off the bed and got up to hug me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She raised a hand to my cheeks.

_'Seth, Jacob-'_

WHAT? I brushed her hand off and stepped back. "What WAS that!"

She blushed then said, "Oops...I can show people what I'm thinking, like what my Dad can do, only opposite. Sorry."

I sighed, I guess nothing made sense anymore. She lifted her hand, "May I?"

I stepped forward and she touched my cheek again.

_She was in the living room I was in just a couple minutes ago. Edward was there, explaining how Jacob had imprinted on her._

_Edward started to talk slowly, carefully, "Imprinting is a wolf process where a shapeshifter finds their true love. They will do anything for their imprint. They're bound in ways that are almost unexplainable. It happens when the shapeshifter first sees their imprint."_

_Bella stood up. She said, "Renesmee, Jacob imprinted on you when you were a baby."_

_Edward had finished, "When shapeshifters imprint, they become whatever the imprint needs, a brother, a best friend, a lover."_

_"What did I need to choose Dad?" Renesmee had asked._

_Bella said, "Renesmee honey, your father was running and he saw Seth. He imprinted on you too."_

_A scene popped up where Jake and Renesmee were kissing in bed._

I winced, was this supposed to be bad for me or for her?

_His phone rang and she took it. It was full of dirty messages from Leah. Jacob's face was horrified when she stopped on the fourth one. _

_She ran out the door, Jacob ran after her, but she screamed to go back. _

_She snuck back into her bedroom and hadn't gone out. The only thing her parents knew was not to bug her. She had spent the last hour crying._

I frowned. My sister was at fault for this. Ugh, this was SO Leah.

I wrapped my arms around her and tried to calm her down. She was crying again. I kissed her hair and sat us down on the bed.

I whispered in her ear, "As much as I would love to lie, Jacob isn't doing anything with Leah. She would've said something. I mean, she can hardly keep her mouth shut when she has nothing to say."

She bit her lip. Did she believe me? I don't know why I did that. I mean, if Renesmee really thought Jacob did that with my sister, then wouldn't Renesmee want to be with me? I sighed. I wouldn't want her to choose me because of that. I wanted her to choose me for me, not Leah being stupid.

Leah, man what was she thinking? I knew she could be crazy sometimes, but this was...was...ugh. She would hear from me later.

In the meantime, Renesmee was drying her eyes with a tissue. She whispered, "I don't know who to listen to anymore, this whole 'imprinting' thing. I just learned what it meant and how it worked and...I just don't know what to think."

She looked up at me. Oh, she had beautiful brown eyes. I could spend all day looking at them. I felt the urge to lean down into her. Was she ready?

I looked back into her eyes and her eyelids lowered. I took this as a form of a yes. I leaned down...lower...lower. She was so close.

Suddenly, she pushed up against me and our lips touched. It felt so good, to finally be doing this. Our kiss lasted all but ten seconds, when the window squeaked open.

Jacob, of all people, stuck his head in.

"Nessie? What are you doing?"

**AN: Eeeeep! Ending is coming soon. *Cue tears* I wants to know if the ending doesn't work? Because I can write a new one. Oh...umm...Uhh... umm... I want five ish reviews for the last chapter..umm..two chapters..it's hard to explain. Anyway five-ish reviews? Thank you and I think no matter if you are Team Seth or Team Jacob you will like the next chapter~**


	8. Pushed Past The Limit

**Double Imprint?**

**AN: I read the reviews and realized...yeah it is kinda short. I mean, I'm not ready for it to be over either. This is one of my first stories and it has to end well...ish. At least better than my first. (only eight reviews?)**

**Soooo, I stayed up (go caffiene!(and on a school night too lol)) and thought of something to make it longer. Review please! It really makes my day. I posted a story the other day and got a hate review almost right away. It really discouraged me and I deleted the story :( but all of your positive reviews really made me happy and want to write another chapter.**

**If you like the story tell your friends/review...**

**Thank you~ **

**EpicCupcake139**

**NPOV**

"Nessie? What are you doing?"

I froze. Of all the people, of all the places, of all the moments, it was happening. I pulled away from Seth. Jacob was looking at me with an expression of shock, sadness, and anger.

Seth looked down at me expectantly. I...Jacob...I...Seth... My heart felt like it was being pulled in two different directions at the same time. I wanted to comfort Jake. I wanted to hold him and tell him that I was his. I wanted to be with him and make him happy.

At the same time, Seth was so Seth. There weren't enough words to describe him and I wanted him too. I wanted to kiss him again and stay there in his arms.

They were my Jacob and my Seth, but was I their Renesmee? Who did I belong to?

So many thoughts rushed through my head. The tugging at my heart grew stronger and stronger. I couldn't take this any longer!

I ran outside through the front door as fast as I could. I ran right through the snow, not caring about my shoes. I ran faster than my Dad, tears flowing. I wasn't paying attention to where I went. I just needed out.

I left Jacob and Seth there in my bedroom. I left my parents, my family, my home. Eventually I would have to go back, but that didn't matter.

I ran and ran until I couldn't see through my tears anymore. I tripped and fell onto the snow covered ground. I briefly thought about my parents. They would be so mad? Sad? Disapproving?

No, I hoped they would understand. My Mom was the understanding one. She would comfort me and tell me that it would all work out. Dad would find me and hold me in his arms like he did when I was a baby. He would ask me which one I liked more and help me through it...then he would go after Jake or Seth.

Jacob or Seth... I curled up into a tiny ball on the ground. The temperature didn't bother me, but my clothes were getting wet and were clinging to my body.

Seth or Jacob... What should I do? I sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

_Rustle...rustle rustle. _I was up in a second. I strained my ears to find the source of the sound, but couldn't find anything.

I looked around and saw a tiny squirrel running on the ground. It looked at me and I sighed, thank goodness. It came closer, slowly...

Oh. It was going for the nut under my arm. I reached for it and held out my hand for the tiny creature. It looked so helpless, so lonely.

"What's wrong squirrel? Shouldn't you be with your family?"

I was talking to squirrels now. Wow. The squirrel came closer and sat in my hand.

"I don't belong anywhere either. That's why I'm out here too."

The squirrel widened it's eyes at me. It finished eating its nut. I felt a connection to this wild animal. Like we were both alike, similar. He or she was out here with no family, he or she was weak and alone.

"But it's okay, tiny squirrel. You'll find your family."

The squirrel nodded its head and was about to lean down into my palm, but first its eyes widened. It ran away in a flash and I was confused.

What was up with this poor creature? I looked to where it ran and another rustle came from the opposite direction. I turned to the noise and decided it was much bigger than the tiny squirrel.

Maybe Jacob or Seth finally found me. I had hoped I ran fast enough so that nobody did, but oh well. My clothes were getting wetter anyway. I shivered and called out, "Jacob? Seth? Hello?"

The rustle was louder and a person walked out. I squinted to see who it was. Maybe it was Seth and Jacob both? The figure walked closer and closer to me.

"Jacob? Hello? Seth, it's me."

I got no response. I squinted again. After another few steps the figure stopped.

"Hello Renesmee," the voice sneered at me.

The voice was female, not male! It sounded familiar. I had heard it before, I was sure of it.

"Remember me? Ha! Of course not!" the voice called out again.

When I didn't reply the figure walked closer and closer to me.

Leah?

**AN: *gasp* ooh I wonder what Leah is doing out here. I want seven reviews for Chapter 9, for two reasons. One, I haven't written it yet (lol) and two, because it seems like a reasonable number right?**

**If you like this story and have some free time, check out my other Jake/Nessie story All For You. Here the summary.**

**All For You~ Jacob is waiting for Renesmee to fall in love with him, but what he doesn't know is that she already has. Renesmee thinks he will imprint on another girl and tries to distance herself from him. Renesmee goes missing. Will Jacob make it in time?**

**Sorry about all the 'advertising' stuff. I just really really want to hear if I did good? That one review really wrecked my self esteem :(**

**I won't do it again...I think. Anyways, here's to another chapter after 7 reviews :) oh and sorry half the page is all AN lol I'll try to cut it out next chapter ;)**


	9. Mutual Agreements

**Double Imprint**

**AN: As promised, a short AN. I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing and reading :) *sigh* the way I'm going to end this story makes me feel like such a weenie lol. -_-**

**SPOV**

Ah...this was perfect. It seemed so right, like she belonged in my arms. I ran my hand down her back and her hands combed through my hair...

Suddenly Renesmee pulled back. What happened? Didn't she think that this was perfect? Oh no, I must have done something wrong.

Renesmee turned to my right and gasped. My eyes followed hers and my good mood died. Jacob was awkwardly hanging halfway in the small window.

Why now? It was my moment! I had been waiting for this for hours, days. I had been dreaming of this moment. And now it was gone. All because of the too-large-for-the-window shapeshifter. My body shook. No, I couldn't phase, not now.

One, it could harm Renesmee. Two, it would just freak her out. And three, it would probably alert her parents to the fact that she had two boys in her room.

Jacob looked shocked, and tried to wiggle in the room. Renesmee was still frozen next to me. I just stared at her face.

She looked so confused. I really shouldn't have kissed her. What have I done? Now she would truly have to choose between us.

Suddenly, Renesmee ran out of the room. Jacob was finally almost all the way inside now. He growled, "Don't just stand there! Go get her!"

"Don't be stupid Jacob, she probably doesn't even want to see her mother right now."

Bella...Bella would find her. I left Jacob hanging out of the window and ran into the hallway. There were no physical traces of Renesmee anywhere. Her scent was faint and it trailed out of the window.

I ran to Edward and Bella's room and burst in the room. They were...um...

"Renesmee ran away! She's headed north, but Jacob and I don't know what to do," I said, trying to erase any images of what I just saw.

They were dressed and into the living room in seconds. Jacob was already there, practically jumping off the walls. He stomped over to where I was. He jabbed a finger at me and yelled, "How could you? She's my f***in' imprint! Look at what you did! What if she gets hurt out there? Do you want to be responsible for that!"

I held out my hands and backed up. "Jake...she's my imprint too."

Jacob froze and went silent. He just stared blankly at me. "Your...what?"

Edward placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder and said, "Imprint...I'm sorry Jacob."

There looked to be true sadness in both of their eyes. Edward surprised me. Bella broke our moment of silently thinking. "If Renesmee left, then she could be all the way in Canada by now," she said, then faced Jacob, "Jacob, call the pack and set up a search squad?"

By the time Jacob got to nodding I was already outside and phased. I followed the faint scent through the snow and followed her small footsteps. If she just walked, and nobody crossed her path, then this should be easy.

The scent was fainter and fainter, until it was gone completely. Now all I have left are the tracks.

_'Seth!'_

_'Yes...?'_

_'Why can't I hear all of your thoughts?'_

_'Jacob...I was scared you would pry me away from Renesmee with your Alpha status. I'm a lone wolf.'_

_'Seth, what kind of a person do you think I am? I would've let Renesmee choose. If you are what she wants then...she can...I would've...no you were smart.'_

I laughed, Jacob was so predictable sometimes. This time was different though. If he got mad at me, it would be because of his imprint, not because of me. At last, I finally understood Quil's protectiveness.

_'Jake, her scent stopped, but I'm following her footsteps. She appears to have run seven miles north, near the mountains.'_

_'I hope she's okay.'_

_'I know...I do too.'_

I heard a growl in the distance. If this kept up, there wouldn't be two guys to choose from.

The footprints stopped. I was in a cleared off meadow. It was covered in a blanket of white. The tiny footprints left off and huge ones replaced them. The trail of the new ones continued toward the mountains.

I heard a rustle behind me. I snarled out of habit.

_'Jeez Seth it's just me. What happened? I could barely find you, the scents are getting all messed up from the snow.'_

_'The footprints, they're gone. There are two trails of larger ones too. One to the mountains and another to the east.'_

The pack followed behind Jacob. They nodded at me. I miss hearing all those voices...

They suddenly turned around and ran down the path due east.

_'They're going to follow that one. See the smaller footprints? They're pointed to the trail up the mountains.'_

I nodded. We started up the path when I stopped. The footprints... They were the size of mine.

_'Jacob?'_

_'Yeah? What, are you tired?'_

_'These prints...they're not small enough to be human...'_

Jacob froze. Some rogue shapeshifter must have done something.

_'She's fine Seth. If a wolf found her then we would've seen...b...blood or something. A wolf wouldn't resist killing a leech.'_

_'But she's a-'_

_'Half. Still...'_

I nodded and we continued searching. The trail of prints ran up the mountain. We stopped for a moment, both of us were tired. I phased back to a human.

"Jacob, what if the wolf didn't just take her?" I said.

He sighed and said, "If she had...died...then we would know. Trust me. We would probably feel like doing each other a favor by killing each other..."

Oh. So Renesmee was alive. At least I hope she was. Renesmee...

I remembered her at the bonfire. She had looked so happy then. Her beautiful copper locks blowing in the wind, her pink cheeks...

"I miss her."

Our voices mirrored each other's. I sighed.

"Jacob?" I asked, "Is this ever going to work out?"

"I don't know... It looks like we can't be happy at the same time," Jacob said, "But we can't let Renesmee get hurt because of this. Not again."

I nodded. If anything was concrete in this, it was the fact that Renesmee could never get hurt.

"Jacob, I-"

A small scream rang out across the mountains. I paused. Where had I...

No... No, no, no!

"Jacob! That voice!"

Jacob was still shocked. He said, "I know..."

It had both hit us. That musical voice...was Renesmee's.

**AN: Yeah...I wanted to end it there ;)**

**Sorry that this chapter basically revealed nothing hehe. It was just a look into Jacob and Seth's new relationship.**

**I think I'll start doing a word of the chapter thing. **

**Today's word...mesoglia! It's a substance found in Jellyfish? Ahh...it just sounds so cool...**

**No sneak peek. I let my brother use my iPod and I don't have access to Chapter 10 yet. I'll try and edit this later so it fits with everything else. Sorry!**

**Six reviews for Chapter 10 early?**


	10. Forced Decision

**Double Imprint**

**AN: Thanks for reviewing :) Even if I didn't reach my 5...but that doesn't matter because I am uploading anyway!**

**Enjoy! **

**EpicCupcake139**

**NPOV**

My eyes fluttered open. Where was I? I couldn't see anything but darkness.

I felt around with my hands. They were bound behind my back but I could feel the cold ground. Stone? Maybe I was in a cave or something.

I strained to hear something. I strained to hear anything basically. There were tiny dripping sounds to the right. To my left was the sound of a heartbeat, loud and strong.

"Hello...?"

The mysterious person growled back at me, "Shut up! I'm trying to think."

Oh...that voice, the temperature, the dripping noice. I was in the mountains with Leah. She must have knocked me unconscious.

"How long have I been here?"

"I said, _SHUT UP!"_

Harsh much? I figured she had the upper hand so I kept quiet and thought.

I imagined Jacob. Oh I missed him so much. His warm skin and goofy laugh. I had wanted nothing but him for so long...We were soulmates.

Then Seth's face materialized in my head. He was so carefree and so pure. I missed him too. We were also soulmates?

My heart was ripping in two again. I just wanted a happy normal life. Why was it so hard to get it?

My eyes adjusted to the dim light. Leah was peering out of a small opening, where light was coming out. The whole cave seemed to be small and enclosed. I wonder where the exit was...

Leah stood there for a minute then whispered, "Damn it...they weren't supposed to follow us."

They? Seth and Jacob were coming for me! I wiggled my hands, trying to get out of this bond.

Leah snickered, "Don't bother. I tied it myself."

I didn't stop trying. How strong was this stupid rope anyway?

She sauntered closer to me and in her hand was a cell phone. "Look, I have only one thing to say and you better listen."

"And why should I?" I shot back. Who did she think she was?

"Because the second I dial a certain friend's number on this phone, your grandpa gets it. _Charlie_."

Grandpa...Grandpa Charlie? No! My stomach twisted, Grandpa Charlie was innocent.

"Leah! No, you can't do that!"

"I can and I will, so shut up and listen," she sneered.

I obeyed. Not my Grandpa...

"I've loved Jacob for a long time okay? I was about to tell him after Bella got married to the leech. We were going to be happy together okay? I was waiting for a good time. He was going to fall in love with me, we were going to get married and never speak about the leeches ever again! He was my second shot at love.." she spat out acidly, "But then you came along, oh the perfect Renesmee. The one who fixed everything within the tribe and the packs."

She loved my Jacob...my Jacob. And she was ready to kill for him. She had loved him all my life and my mother's life too. I knew about Jacob and my Mom, but I was okay with it. It was the part of me that had drawn him to her.

This, however, was not okay!

"So, here's what's going to happen. You are going to choose my brother. As much as I'd hate being somewhat related to you...choose Seth,"

"How did you-"

"I know things. _So choose my brother or your Grandpa won't live to see another day."_

Oh. My. Gosh... Leah was crazy. No, she IS crazy. Grandpa Charlie didn't do anything wrong! He doesn't even heal fast like the wolves. If Leah did something...

"O-okay...I'll do it." I stammered.

Leah seemed pleased as she said, "Good. Now, you have one week to tell the news. Good luck."

One week to figure out how to do this? I didn't want to do this, but...Grandpa Charlie. I have to find a loophole.

"Sure okay..." I said.

"Not so fast. You tell anyone and I will find out. You mess up and your Grandpa..." she added.

My stomach twisted again. Leah can't expect me to not tell anyone. She said she would find out, and the thing is, I believed her. I knew what I would do for love and Leah didn't have as much self control as I.

A thought hit me. "Leah...what about my Dad?"

"What about him?"

"He reads minds..."

"Then don't let him see this."

Wow. She was going to lay this all on me at one time and expect me to shut up...in my head. Fine. I just needed to get out of here.

"Okay okay! So can I go now? Please?" I pleaded.

Leah laughed, paused, then it looked like she got an idea. "Sure, but we need a good cover story."

She untied my hands.

I froze and squeaked out, "A cover sto- AHHHH!"

I felt warmth spread through my left arm. It stung and pain was searing through the cut. Tears were falling from my eyes freely. I ripped off a piece of my shirt and wrapped it around the cut with my good hand.

Leah pushed me outside somehow. I never saw the exit of the cave. It was snowing outside and my blood was falling and staining the ground red.

I tried walking a few feet then tripped. Ah...that felt nice. The ice cooled my cut and the pain was lessened. I laid down on the snow and waited.

When would they come?

**AN: Evil, evil Leah...no she's not. Leah is just upset over the fact that she lost two loves. So don't be a Leah hater...**

**Sneak Peek at Chapter 11 (which can be bought for 5 reviews?)**

I never wanted to see her like this ever again.

I sat down next to Seth and we exchanged helpless looks. All we could do now was wait.


	11. Now We Wait

**Double Imprint?**

**AN: To be fair, I did kindof manipulate the last sneak peek...I felt Jacob-ey so this chapter is from his POV. Enjoy :)**

**Sorry I didn't update earlier. Agh, I feel like a butthead...**

**But I'll try to update the next chapter quicker. Thank you~**

**EpicCupcake139**

**JPOV**

Seth and I ran towards her scream. I hoped she was okay. No, I needed her to be okay.

I caught her scent again when we got closer to the mountains.

'Seth! Hurry up!'

'Okay, okay...'

I sighed. If this was perfect then only I would be here; running to find Renesmee. This wasn't perfect. Instead, I had another wolf beside me, running to find his imprint. My imprint.

I ran faster than I ever had before, with Seth trailing by me. Soon, we came to a tiny clearing by the side of a mountain. What I saw made my heart sink.

Nessie was laying down in the snow, bleeding. I could feel Seth's pain too as if we were experiencing it together. If anything, it doubled.

Renesmee hair was stuck to the back of her thin jacket and it was soaked. Her arm looked to have been cut by an animal or something. She was clutching a bit of fabric around the wound. My heart sank, how could this have happened? Wasn't she supposed to be almost as 'durable' as her parents? That animal must have been strong...

We phased simultaneously and quickly threw on our clothes. I beat Seth to wrapping my arms around Renesmee, trying to keep her warm. Seth was slowly taking off her makeshift bandage and replacing it with a scrap of cloth from his shorts.

Renesmee's heartbeat was faint, but still there. 'C'mon Nessie, pull through this!' I thought. She had to be okay, she had to...

"Damn it," I growled, "Seth, take my spot. I have to tell the pack to get the doc."

Seth nodded and as much as it hurt to think that when she woke up she would see Seth, and not me, I went back to phase.

_'Is she okay?'_

_'What happened?'_

_'Guys, shut up! Renesmee was hurt and we found her bleeding. I need you to call Carlisle. NOW! We're going to meet you at the rez. You wouldn't be able to find us.'_

I phased back, not wasting any time. I went back to the small clearing, where Seth was whispering something over and over again...

"Renesmee, please...please." he was chanting slowly. I cleared my throat. Did he know how much it hurt for him to take my spot?

"They're getting the doctor. We need to get her closer to the rez. C'mon." I said sharply.

Seth nodded and I helped tenderly pick her up. Her heartbeat was getting slower and slower. No! We had to get her out of here and fast.

"We have to do this human." Seth stated. I nodded, frustrated. This could take forever.

We twisted our arms together and slid Nessie over our makeshift stretcher. We ran as fast as we could without harming her. After what seemed like hours of worrying, we got back to the reservation. Nessie's heartbeat was barely there now.

"Carlisle!" I shouted. The familiar vampire ran closer to us and took Renesmee into his arms.

He rushed her to my house and placed her on my bed. There were a series or needles and fancy doctor knives set out. He set out the IVs and gently pulled on the cloth around her cut. I winced. Did we make it in time?

"She'll be fine Jacob." a familiar voice said behind me. Edward stepped into the room with a worried frown on his face. "At least, that's what Carlisle thinks."

I nodded. I trusted Carlisle out of all of the leeches.

Carlisle pulled out a needle and thread and my stomach twisted. I had to stay here, for Renesmee. Seth seemed to have the same idea, sitting down in the corner of my small room.

I wasn't going to leave her side.

I watched as the doctor cleaned the cut and started the stitches. Renesmee seemed like she was in a peaceful sleep. I brushed my fingers across her cheek slowly. The monitor with her heart beat said she was okay, but I never wanted to see her like this ever again.

I sat down next to Seth and we exchanged helpless looks. All we could do now was wait.

I carefully watched Renesmee. One day had passed by already. The doctor looked like he was sure she would be okay, but even Carlisle couldn't be 100% of anything.

It was the second day when she woke up. I was lying on the bench next to Seth eating chips and thinking. The whole atmosphere of the room changed when we heard a frail,

"H-hello..?"

Seth and I were up in a flash. I sped to her right side. Seth was on her left. We both tried to look down at her and managed to bump heads.

"Agh..."

"Ooph."

Nessie giggled, but then looked sad. She glanced at Seth for a moment then looked back down and twiddled her fingers.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

Renesmee bit her lip and whispered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Seth pitched in, "What happened out there?"

"I...ehm...ran into a mad bear on steroids..." she mumbled.

I laughed, at least her sense of humor was back. Renesmee went back to twiddling her fingers. Edward walking into the room and gave her a hug. Nessie looked like she was trying to concentrate on something.

"I'm glad you're awake sweetie," Edward said.

Renesmee smiled, "I'm glad to be awake. It's nice too see you Dad."

Edward kissed her forehead and looked between Seth and I. He sighed and whispered something in Renesmee's ears then left.

Renesmee nodded and leaned back. I whispered, "Is something wrong?"

Seth's worried look matched my own until she said, "He just said not to do anything he wouldn't approve of."

Seth breathed a sigh of relief. I laughed, Edward would say that. "And that I should make some desicions." Renesmee whispered.

I froze. So this was the moment. The one that we've been waiting for. Would she choose me?

"Can I talk to Carlisle?"

Huh? Seth nodded and called him out. Carlisle walked in the small room and nodded to Renesmee, as if they knew something we didn't.

Carlisle said, "May I talk to Renesmee in private please?"

He wants us to leave? Renesmee finally woke up and he wanted us to leave her? I looked at Renesmee, who was pleading me with her eyes, and left the room. Seth followed behind me. The door slammed behind us, but not before I heard,

"Now, what really happened out there?"

**AN: Dun-dun-dunnnn! XD agh, I'm getting kinda sick of this story. Should I discontinue it? And if not, then should I write the next chapter in CarlislePoV?**


End file.
